I am your Teaser
by jescya
Summary: Juvia annoyed...How far will the water-mage go to seek out pleasure. Please note this is my first attempt at writing a Lemon... Please note: This Story includes Ecchi/Smut.
1. Operation:Ice Teaser

_**Hi Everyone**_

_**This is my first attempt at writing a Lemon.**_

_**So please be nice on the reviews. Pointers are gladly welcome.**_

_**Please Note: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

It all started back at the guild. Juvia annoyed and sulky once again that Gray is not paying any attention to her. Juvia sitting at the bar slams her head on the counter, lost in her own thoughts.

'What must Juvia do not to come off as depressed and lustful. Juvia had been trying everything she could possibly think of but Gray-sama always runs away , after my fail attempts to seduce him. Juvia is coming on too strong and aggressive that's why Gray-sama always runs away. Juvia will have to be smart and hide her urge to attack him every time she sees him. How much longer should Juvia wait before she can feel Gray-sama touch?',Juvia thoughts were interpreted by someone bumping into her back.

She turned around yelling. "Damn It. Watch what you doing moron don't just start bumping into people_"_, she said. She failed to notice that it was Gray that bump into her because her anger was overwhelming her.

Gray froze on the spot because he never saw Juvia so angry before. Her eyes was creeping the living daylight out of him. He grins a little nervously. "I'm... I'm, Sorry Juvia", he said. Only when she heard his voice she realize it was him.

She quickly clears her throat, "As long as you apologize all is forgiven, just don't come bumping into me again", she said while furiously staring at him. Juvia turns around again to slam her head on the bar counter drifting off to her thoughts. Leaving a complete surprise Gray behind her wondering if he had just dug his own grave.

Suddenly Juvia hops up with excitement dawning over her, making Gray leaps back covering his face while shouting, "I didn't dump into you again", he nervously said.

Juvia looked at him in confusion without saying a word and simply walked passed him, making Gray wonder what the flip just happened. Juvia is not herself today, he thought.

* * *

Juvia back at her place scrabbling down some notes. Yes she yelled while waving the page in the air. "Juvia will finally make Gray-sama weak in the knees. There's no way this plan won't work", Juvia said with excitement in her voice.

Within a few minutes Juvia finally reached the guild in order to fulfill her plan. She scans the room noticing Gray sits with Lucy and Natsu at the table closes to the bar.

"Yes Gray-sama is here", she said to herself as she clutches her fist.

"Gray-sama... Juvia is sorry for yelling at you earlier today"_,_ she said while putting herself down across from him.

"Juvia", said Gray while trying to front up a smile and hide his fear as he recalls what happened a few hours premier. "No need for that though. It was my fault anyway", he calmly stated.

'Oh crap this is never going to work. I need to quickly think of a way for Gray-sama to use his magic. I must…', Juvia thoughts were interpreted by Natsu who pulled her hair and shouted open your mouth.

"Huh? Why?" Before Juvia could finish her sentence….. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" Natsu shouted.

Next minute… Juvia mouth was engulfs with flames. Juvia shock to the core starts screaming, "hot… hot.. Hot.."

"Ice-Make: Molding Magic –Ice cubes"Gray shouted. Filling Juvia mouth with Ice cubes in order to stop Natsu fire.

Juvia dumbfound at the attacks just sat there speechless.

"Natsu are you crazy. What were you thinking ? You idiot." Lucy yelled while pulling on his scarf.

"Eeeeh. She a water-mage, I thought it wouldn't affect her"_,_ Nastu said while indulging himself in laughter.

Gray is watching Juvia waiting for her reaction regarding the whole outburst. 'I hope Juvia doesn't snap again like she did earlier', Gray thought to himself.

'What just happened to me? That was so fast I didn't even see it coming. Wait this is my change .I will not spoil it. Gray-sama used his magic. Thank you Natsu, your stupidity has its perks', Juvia thought to herself.

"Juvia are you okay?", Gray asked while eagerly waiting for her response.

Juvia sitting mouth drop out as she tries to rub away the Ice that melted using her hands. She slowly raises her arm to her mouth as she starts licking the melted ice running down her arm. Moving upwards till her tongue reaches her hands. Slowly widening her mouth as she gently allows her index finger to enter while closing her eyes and sightly tilting her head.

Slowly she removes her finger and runs it across her lips. Gray-sama she softly whispers. She slowly unlocks her lips and pops one of Gray's Ice Make: Ice Cubes in between her lips, her tongue swirling around in circular movements constantly while she slowly exhale leaving the air around her chilly. Gray could feel the rush of the cold air as he leans closer to her.

_'_Don't make eye contact with Gray-sama otherwise this tease won't work. Gray-sama. Juvia is pretending this is your arm she licking. Don't you want to feel my lips excited you?, My lips will slowly crease your neck and slowly move down to pleasure every inch of your body. Aahhhh Gray-samaaaa…', Juvia thought while running her fingers across her lips.

'Oh my. Why am I so turned on by this. I can't avert my eyes quickly enough. My gaze is fixed on her lips. I found myself biting my bottom lip indicating that I want to taste her skin, I want to kiss her lips. The way she whispered my name was the last straw. I felt my genitals rising, seeking for the pleasure', Gray though while trying to calm down his aroused.

Juvia finally opens her eyes to see everyone staring at her lustfully. "Did my plan not work?", she softly questioned herself as she looks up to Gray.

Finding Gray's eyes fixed on her while drooling. "Juvia will excuse herself", she firmly stated while heading towards the exist to change out of her wet clothes.

Gray's eyes still watching her as she disappears out of view.

* * *

_**To be continued….**_

_**Please review….**_


	2. Operation: Sexy dress Teaser

**_Hello everyone_**

**_Chapter 2: Operation Sexy dress Teaser Commence. _**

**_Please enjoy it..._**

**_Please review- let me know if my attempt at writing a Lemon is a failure._**

**_If you don't review I won't know if I should continue the story._**

**_Please note I don't own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

_Two days later after the Ice Teaser Operation._

'My Ice teaser operation didn't work. Why isn't Gray-sama stalking me yet?, Doesn't Gray-sama want to hold my sexy body close to his?, Doesn't Gray-sama want to feel my lips excited him to the point of driving him mad?, Aaaaaah Juvia wants to touch Gray-sama so badly. Juvia wants to feel his hot breath on her neck while his lips plants soft wet kisses. Aahhhh Gray-samaaaa', she pondered as she squeezes her head into her pillow.

'It's been two days already and Juvia haven't seen any hints that Gray-sama is interested. Juvia doesn't even know how a guy is supposed to react when a girl flirts with him. Juvia is not giving up, Juvia will not fail, Gray-sama will somehow come around. Operation Sexy dress Teaser Commence',she thought to herself.

* * *

Juvia finally enters the guild wearing a stunning white dress. An open shoulder design featuring long straps that expose her back. Flowly skirt with a fitted band under the bust.

The dress not revealing too much yet not too little as well. The dress is sitting just above her knees exposing her guild tattoo a little . Her curly blue locks hanging loose on her shoulder. Walking in full of confidence while sucking on a pink lollipop. Looking straight ahead as she walks towards the bar.

Everyone in the guild when quite to watch her sexy walk from the doorway to the bar. No-one dares to approach her because they wouldn't know what to say, to the stunning water-mage, that just took everyone's breath away.

As she arrives at the bar. She draws out the chair sitting with her legs crossed as her one shoe dangling in the air.

"Mira-chan can I have something to eat please", she said as she starts looking around to find Mira while her fingers are tapping playfully on the counter. Mira is nowhere to be seen causing Juvia to stand on her tip toes in her dress and slightly ever so gently bending over the counter to look for Mira.

Gray seeing this scene plays out rushes quickly enough behind her to cover her , in order for the rest of the guild not to see Juvia exposing herself. Gray is now standing behind Juvia staring at her legs. The more she bends the more he gasps for air at the excitement of seeing what's underneath her dress. He slightly tilts his head to speed up the process of finding out what she hiding under there. Gray slightly saw a glimpse of her white lace panty revealing the bottom line of her delicious, yet small, slightly rounded, perfectly firm, luxuriously smooth ass.

"Gray-sama." Juvia called while tilting her head to make eye contact with him as she playfully sucks on the lollipop in her mouth. "What's wrong Gray-sama, Were you looking for something?",she asked softly.

Gray, red in the face with a lustful gaze, quickly straighten himself up while looking away to avoid Juvia curious, sparkly eyes.

Ha-ha. Guilty laughing as he said,"No nothing in particular."

"Gray-sama", she said while moving closer to him, "What's wrong? Do you have a fever", she asked while placing her hand on his forehand and without thinking, popping the pink lollipop into his open mouth.

'No way, Juvia is standing way too close to me. I can feel her soft breast rubbing against my bare chest. I can feel her body temperature heightening my arousal.

Juvia's unoccupied hand touching my chest. Running her fingers down to my waistline as she moves it back up just below my nipples. Using her fingers to draw wide circles, going inwards until she arrives at my nipples, stirring up my blood recirculation.

I can feel my body wanting to crease hers. I want to touch her so badly, wrap my arms around her while slowly licking her neck. Running my tongue up to her ear to nibble on it.

I can't seem to move a muscle. She standing so close, making me so excited to the point of slowly going insane. Woman you be the death of me someday', Gray thought while giving off a goofy laugh.

'Gray-sama looks like he's about to faint. Did my sexy dress tease not work? Oh my God. Gray-sama nose is bleeding. What can he possibly be thinking about that's making him give off such a goofy laugh while drooling. I can feel something hot rising against my stomach. Oh no Gray-sama, is busy dying, he's losing too much blood', Juvia thought with concern that Gray is busy dying.

At this point Gray is unconscious in Juvia arms with a lustful smirk on his face.

Juvia on the other hand. Confess as to why Gray fainted as she tries to prevent him from falling to the floor.

"Did my sexy dress tease not work", she thought to herself with a pitiful expression on her face.

Juvia places Gray on the floor as she makes her way to the exits.

"Juvia must think of her next tease quickly . It doesn't look like the sexy dress tease did work on Gray-sama", she sadly said to herself.

Gray lying on the floor whispering to himself, "I will eat you", while sucking on the pink lollipop and drifting off with a goofy lustful smile.

* * *

**_Continuation depending on the reviews._**

**_Looking forward to know what you think so far._**


	3. Operation: Game Teaser

**_Hello Everyone_**

**_Chapter 3:_**

**_Yes. Yes. I know I said continuation depending on the reviews but no-one is reviewing *sobbing*_**

**_I just had to post this chapter before I forget how I want this story to end._**

**_Hope you enjoy._**

**_Please review. *sobbing face*_**

* * *

"Juvia sexy dress tease didn't work", she sadly said while throwing herself on her bed.

"The next operation teaser is Missing Me Teaser. Juvia will have to ignore Gray-sama for a whole week in order for Gray-sama to miss Juvia." She stated in an overly excited voice.

'Aahhhh Gray-sama… Can Juvia really go on that long without seeing you', she thought to herself.

"No. No, Juvia can do it. That's why Juvia decided not to attend the guild for the whole week", she said while shaking her head and holding her cheeks.

"Juvia must be focused,Operation: Missing Me Teaser commence", she shouted with shimmering eyes while jumping on her bed.

* * *

As Gray enters the noisy guild, making his way to where Lucy is sitting as he scans the room.

Juvia is nowhere to be seen, this is the third day already. "What is she up to anyway, it's not like she went out on a job or anything"_ ,_ he said to himself.

Placing himself don't next to Lucy with a very annoyed expression.

"Gray what's wrong? Missing Juvia, are we?", Lucy asked with a smirk on her face.

"Where the heck is she anyway?, What can possibly be more important than stalking me every day?", he furiously asks Lucy.

"Hehe.. Why are you so angry at me?, How should I know, maybe someone else caught her interest after that sexy white dress she had on", said Lucy while giggling.

"What?", he said while freezing his own beer trying to hide his anger.

Lucy giggles at the sight of seeing Gray irritated. "Relax Gray-sama. Actually I'm joking", she said while patting him on the back.

"We should go on a job. It will keep you busy and stop your mind from straying", said Lucy. Gray just nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Well, so far so good. Juvia hasn't gone to the guild for three days, Now to prepare for the next tease", she said while getting hold of her handbag and shopping list as she heads for the door.

Meanwhile the Natsu team heads out for a job, they are blocked by a disturbance in the street. "What's going on here?", asked Lucy while rushing over to the crowd with the rest of the team following her.

"Well, we will never be able to move through this crowd. We will have to wait till the magic show is over", said Lucy while starching her head.

"Then let go grab a bite to eat", said Natsu while moving towards the nearest restaurant.

Everyone followed Natsu into the restaurant, just as Gray was about to sit down, he notices the water- mage sitting three tables away for them, sipping on her drink while reading a magazine. "I need to use the restroom", he said as he heads towards Juvia.

Juvia looks up just in time to see him heading her way. 'Oh, No. How did Gray-sama find me, My tease is not going to work if he comes near me', she thought to herself while quickly packing her stuff up to head for the exits.

Before she could manage to pass for the door, he grabs her by the arm, pulling her with him into the restroom.

Juvia is trying to loosen his grip while holding tightly onto the door indicating that she doesn't want to be in the men's restroom.

He pulls her closer by the arm while he wraps his arms around her waist as he bites her on her bare shoulder.

Juvia lets out a painful groan as she lets go of the door knob.

"Gray-sama what are you doing?, We are in the men's restroom, Juvia is not supposed to be in here", she said while trying to hide her blushing face.

Gray pays no attention to her cries as he wraps her tighter to bite her in the neck while firmly griping and squeezing her hips. Juvia bites on her bottom lip, in order not to release her lustful moans.

"Gray-sama. Juvia don't want this. Let go please", she stated while turning to escape from his clutches.

Gray quickly traps her into one of the cubicle toilets as he slams the door close behind them, pushing Juvia against the door.

"Gray-sa..", She lets out only to find her lips being occupied with his. Gray now kisses her slowly as his tongue travels in circular movements inside her mouth. The more gently and softly he kisses her the more passionate she feels. He bites her bottom lip, slowly pulling away as he holds on to it for a couple of seconds. Juvia moans and aching for him to stops teasing her.

He starts licking and kissing her neck at the same time as he moves onto her ear lobes. Firmly grabbing her hands, placing her arms above her head.

"Gray-sama.. Juvia..", she said. "Shh.. Let me eat", he finally lets out while slowly lifting her one leg round his waist as he keeps on nibbling and licking her neck. He wants her to moan in pleasure, he wants her to feel charged up and beg for more.

"Gray-sama you are hurting my hands", she softly protests. He lets go of her hands only to lift her up properly against the door. Sliding his hands across her legs as he moves in closer, he firmly squeezes her ass and bites her in the neck. Kissing and licking on the bite marks he had made.

Juvia wraps her arms around his neck indicating that she aching with desire. Running her lips and tongue along the back of his neck , her hands travels playfully in his hair.

"Gray-sama.. Juvia .Wants you", she whispered while lightly grazing his ear with her warm tender quivering lips. Using her flat tongue to lick behind his ear.

She pulls his head back slightly so that they can make eye contact."Gray-sama", she said while licking her lips. She slowly starts licking him from his collarbone upwards as she kisses and nips in his neck finally reaching his chin as she gently bites it.

"Gray-sama.. Juvia.. Badly… Wants", she said while wrapping her legs tighter around his waist in order to feel his hot, steamy, throbbing, manhood against her cave of wonders.

Gray grabs her ass firmly while he starts moving slowly against her cave of wonders making her moan louder in excitement as she shoves her nails into his muscular arms.

He can feel her steamy hot breath against his neck , the more he speeds up against her the tighter her grip becomes. He slowly unwraps her legs…

"Two can play that game", he said while smirking as the door swings close behind him.

Leaving Juvia paralyzed with lust on the toilet seat, "Gray-sama", softly she whispers while biting on her bottom lip, Her hand caressing in between her legs attempting to halt the flow.

* * *

**_To be continued _**

**_Please note in this chapter - Gray is the Teaser. I hope I managed to get my point across properly._**

**_Thanks for reading... Stay awesome.. Peeps_**


	4. Operation: Strip Teaser

**_Hello Everyone_**

**_Chapter four: Operation -Strip Teaser_**

**_Special Thanks to: opft12 , BrigitteoO & DA Brat for the review –All thanks to your support that this chapter when live…._**

**_Extra Special Shout-Out to BrigitteoO – this chapter around I didnt add "cave of wonders" Don't want you to go hurting yourself.. *indulging in _**

**_giggles* -Stay Awesome Cupcake. _**

**_Please note this chapter I rewrote on 13/12/2013 with the help of Erzas-panty & _****_BrigitteoO- thanks a lot for all the help.. (^0^)...(^0^)_**

**_Please note: I do not own Fairy Tail…. Dig you loads Hiro-Samaaaaaa…._**

* * *

Furious with herself, Juvia stayed in her room at Fairy Hills to avoid Gray while she screamed into her pillow. He's teased her yesterday in the restaurant only for payback for what she did to him.

She never thought her teases would affect him so much to the point of kissing her with so much force and desire. She finally saw a side of him she never knew he possessed. Him being so aggressive made every inch of her body ache for more. She likes the feeling of being wanted especially if its Gray.

As she recalls what happened in the restroom, the way he easily lifted her up against the door, the way he squeezed her ass, she couldn't help herself from blushing and feeling embarrassed simultaneously.

Juvia consciously giggles at herself as she said,"Juvia will show Gray-sama that he doesn't arouse her", while kicking her legs against the wall trying to confuse herself that yesterday encounter had no effect on her. She will not show him that she's annoyed about the fact that he left her aroused. The fact that she had to use her fingers that didn't work, instead it made her crave even more for his touch.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting Gray-sama get away with this. I will call for revenge, even if it Gray-sama himself". She said with determination trying to confuse herself that she can also play dirty.

"You're correct when you said two can play that game. Bring it on Gray-sama", she spontaneously said while squeezing her Gray-sama doll around the neck anxious for her revenge.

* * *

Gray sits at the bar, lost in his own thoughts. "Gray where the hell did you run off to?", Natsu asked while head butting him.  
"Huh? What's wrong with you? Looking for a fight or something?", Gray asked while clutching his fist. Ezra pulls them apart while asking Gray where he run off to yesterday when they had to carry out a job. "I just remember I had something to do", he stated while looking away. Gray recalls what happen as his face suddenly flushed up. He never thought he would crave for someone this badly as he did for Juvia, where did this feeling of wanting her come from.

Ezra and Nastu very curious to know why Gray suddenly flashed up as they look at each other trying to find the answer. "So what was it all about?", Ezra asked him trying not to sound too curious . Gray froze up because he didn't know how to react to her question.

At the same time Juvia enters the guild. As she greets everyone she passes. Finally arriving at the bar as she sits a few feet away from where Gray is standing. "Morning Gray-sama", she yelled while turning around to look for Mira-chan. Gray was startled by Juvia's sudden greeting. He was so sure she would avoid him after their little rendevous yesterday. Yet here she was, calling his name with her normal cheeky smile, as if nothing happened between them. He couldn't stop replaying the scene in his head. He could still feel her soft lips brushing against his, her nails digging desperately into his arms and back, her hot breaths against his cold skin, the lustful way she moaned and cried his name in pure ecstasy was the only sentiment that kept playing in his head.

There's no way he could have been the only one that couldn't stop thinking about what happened. She was Juvia, regardless of whatever game she was playing, he still knew how deeply in love she was with him. _'She's testing me,_' he thought to himself while making his way over to her. There was only one way to tell for sure.

"I thought you would not show up today," Gray teased as he took a seat next to Juvia, ordering a drink from Mirajane. "You surprise me sometimes."

Juvia did not want to submit to Gray of all people. She pretended to not acknowledge what happened yesterday, and explained, "Juvia had to show her face otherwise the guild members will begin to worry."

Gray was aware of her excuses, but said nothing. "Juvia doesn't want them to worry over nothing," she said faintly with a small grin.

Gray is sipping on his drink not sure how to pop the next question yet he's anxious to know how she will react. "Did you go straight home after what happened yesterday?", he eventually asked trying not to sound too curious about how she managed to get home with the state she was in.

Nervously playing with her fingers as she softly said,"Uhhm… Gray-sama you aren't playing fair." Hearing her voice that sounded like she about to weep. Gray couldn't suppress the feeling of bursting out with laughter. He tried to restrain his laughter as he brings his glass in front of his mouth , Juvia seeing this softly hits his arm."Gray-sama. Don't laugh at me, please. I didn't find it all that funny", she quickly said trying to make the now cry- laughing Gray to stop.

He finally managed to stop laughter which felt like forever to Juvia as he said, "It's your own fault. You started this whole thing right?, Don't get across at me because it didn't work out the way you planned."

Juvia annoyed that Gray finds it so hilarious tries to punch him again but he grabs her little fist.

"But… Gray-sama. Your tease was way worse than mine, I wouldn't do that to Gray-sama", she said.

He pulls her closers as he softly said, "Huh?, Don't spout such nonsense!, The tease may have been carried out differently but it had the same effect so now you know how I felt when you had that sexy white dress on."

They found themselves so close to each other without even noticing it and yet they felt comfortable. As Gray slightly starts pulling a strand of her hair while Juvia bites on her bottom lip, both recalling what happened in the restroom, both craving for the others touch.

Juvia finally pulls back as she can feel her lust aching from his simple touch. "Gray-sama I'm sorry for saying this, but Juvia will take her revenge", she said with determination in her eyes. Gray giggles at the water-mage because he's well aware that she doesn't know when to call it quits. "Give it your best shot, I can handle anything you throw at me", he finally lets out while laughing. Don't be so sure of yourself Gray-sama, she anxiously said.

'Yes. Juvia will take her revenge and turn out victorious. I will make Gray-sama melt in my hands, Juvia will not let this awesome moment pass her', Juvia thought to herself while giggling.

Gray blushes as he leans closer to her, "I can hear your thoughts you know, if you want to take revenge stop thinking out so loud", he said.

Juvia surprise that he heard her wicked plan quickly said, "Aaahhh Gray-sama.." with her hands on her cheeks as she shakes her head.

"Let's settle this with a little drinking game, shall we?", Gray suggested while smirking. **"**Yes, if Juvia wins she will take her revenge", said Juvia excitedly.

**"**The game is called. Never Have I", said Gray as he orders vodka shots from Mirajane. "Yes Juvia knows this game. Juvia will start", she said while clapping her hands in agitation.

_**Please Note: Never have I – Drinking Games Rules: For those who don't know the game.__ Try something you've never done. If the other person has done it, he/she must drink. Then switch. **_

**"** Never have I visited Lucy apartment", said Juvia while placing a vodka shot in front of Gray.

Gray quickly gulps down the vodka shot. "Never have I stalked someone", he said while smirking.

Juvia gulps down the vodka shot without saying a word. She never knew Gray notices her stalking him.

"Never have I ate chocolate cake", said Juvia placing a shot in front of Gray.

**"**I don't like cake", he said while pushing the shot back to Juvia.

**"**Never have I hold my cheeks while shaking my head yelling, Gray-sama", said Gray while laughing.

Juvia gulps the shot down." Gray-sama. You are only naming stuff that I do. You want to get Juvia drunk", she softly stated.

**"**That's the whole point of this game, I genuinely want to see you drunk, lets me see if you can take your revenge then", he said while smirking.

"Gray-sama,that's unfair. Juvia will never be able to take her revenge if this game continues", Juvia sadly stated.

"Okay fine", he said while pulling her out of the guild.

* * *

Gray pulls Juvia into his living room while he takes a seat on his couch. Juvia standing lost for words .She never thought she ever enter Gray apartment. "Come on, I'm waiting" , said Gray while smirking. "Gray-sama what are you waiting for?", Juvia nervously ask while playing with her fingers and looking at her feet.

"Strip for me. You lost the drinking game by two shots, I won the game and I order you to strip for me as my victory", said Gray. Juvia nervously looking at her feet not sure how to react. She never thought in her wildest dreams that Gray would request something like this.

"I want a strip tease", said Gray while making himself comfortable on the couch and licking his lips. "Juvia will do it only if Gray-sama follows one rule", she said while blushing.

"What is the rule?", He asked. "Gray-sama. No touching me with your hands when I do the strip tease. Do you agree Gray-sama?", she asked. Gray nodded in agreement. Juvia runs out of the room to prepare for the striptease.

A few minutes later Juvia enters the room again wearing one of Gray white shirts that she found lying on his bathroom floor . Juvia looking down at his feet as she not sure what to do.

Gray speechless at the sight of seeing the water-mage in his shirt. The top two buttons loose revealing her cleavage. Her pink nipples slightly showing through the shirt arousing him just at the thought of knowing that she isn't wearing a bra.

"Juvia has never done this before Gray-sama", she said while blushing. "Don't worry you do fine", said Gray while switching on the music. Juvia quickly moves closer to him to tide up his hands so that he follows the rule.

Juvia now stands in front of Gray, closes her eyes as she slowly moves. She slowly touches both sides of her body from her shoulders to her hips , staring into his eyes the whole time. She places her leg on the couch in between his legs as she slowly starts touching herself.

Gray leans forward to touch her leg as he slowly moves his tongue upwards, stoping by her knee to slowly nibble on it while looking at her. She pokes his forehead with her index fingers as she pushes his head away from her knee. "Gray-sama. Behave yourself , no touching is allowed", she smirked at him.

She unbuttons the shirt slightly revealing her breast. Gray bites on his bottom lip in excitement of seeing her pink nipples showing as she moves her hips.

She puts one knee on each of his thighs, slightly leans closer to his lips as she looks into his eyes. Licking her own lips as she slides her knees into the space in front of his manhood and gently rubs up and down his thigh.

She slowly slides all the way down his body until kneeling on the floor in front of him. Slowly rising up again while using his knees as support as she brings her bottom up first while she flicks her hair in his face then slowly raising her upper torso.

"Gray-sama. Does this turn you on?", she whispers in his ear. She pulls back slowly turns around while moving her hips, lifting her hands over her head.

Gray gasps at the sight of seeing her ass, She slowly moves her ass in front of his face while sliding the shirt off completely.

"Aaaaa…", she lets out a pleasurable moan, "Gray-sama what are you doing?, I said , no touching."

"I'm not touching. I'm simply eating", Gray said while still nibbling on her underwear, taking a clunky bite of her ass again. "Gray-sama you are biting to hard", she moaned while pulling her ass away.

She slowly knees in between his leg as she begins unbuttoning his pants. "Gray-sama , this must be painful right? Let me help you out", she said while licking her lips. He slowly lifts his waist up so that she can pull down his pants properly. Slowly gripping his half dripping manhood in her hand. She gently exhales hot steamy air on it. Gray tilts his head backwards as he moans in pleasure. As he closes his eyes waiting for her lips. Gray yearning for the fabulous sensation to sweep over him.

He slowly opens his eyes only to find her not in between his legs anymore. "Juvia where are you going? We far from done yet", he said while trying to pull his pants up and running after her. She turns around quickly. "Gray-sama. It's a Striptease that's all", she said while smirking.

"No way in hell you are leaving me like this. My hands are still bound", He yelled. "Oops my bad", she said while giggling.

"Bye, Bye Gray-Sama, revenge taste so sweet", she said while looking for her clothes.

"Ice-make: freeze"- he shouted freezing the ropes around his wrist in order to break free. Juvia hearing Ice-make quickly picks up her clothes as she runs for the door .

"Ice Make –freeze", he shouted. Juvia found herself stuck in mid air against the wall.

"Gray-sama you aren't playing fair, you are not suppose to use magic", she screamed at him.

Gray at this moment so furious at her for attempting to escape, hits a hole in the wall about an inch away from her head.

"Gray-sama …", She anxiously cries out.

He hugs her tightly while resting his head in her neck.

"Stop teasing me, I can handle it anymore, you should know by now that I want you, how can I show you that I care, that I seriously crave for you, my whole body is aching with desire for you, I don't understand why I can't handle this feeling anymore", he softly said.

Juvia froze in mid air not sure if she should speak or laugh, all she knew was that this moment was perfect. "Juvia… don't leave me", he whispered into her ear while hugging her tighter.

* * *

**_Will this be the end?_**


	5. Unforeseen Teaser

**_Hello Everyone:_**

**_Chapter five: unforeseen Teaser_**

**_Please enjoy…_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics –"Simply Amazing lyrics by Trey Songz"._**

* * *

"Juvia… don't leave me", he whispered into her ear while hugging her tighter.

He leads her back to the living room wrapping his arms around her . "Do you really want to leave?", He softly asked. Before Juvia could answer, he kissed her indicating that he will do anything to make her stay.

"Juvia. I want to make you mine", he softly whispers into her ear.

Juvia closes her eyes, Trying very hard to resist him.

This it not the way she wanted things to play out. She doesn't want Gray-sama to only crave for her body but love her as well.

Gray receives no response from her. He slowly begins moving her hips from left to right while still embracing her as he softly starts singing into her ear.

"_I can really explain what it is she does,  
But whatever it is, it's um simply amazing._

_Her head is on my chest, sun comes rolling in. We're lost in these covers and all I feel is skin  
I slowly kiss your face, beautiful in every way, you are_

_See I'm a man that don't believe in much_

_But I'll be damned if I don't believe in us  
Girl, promise me you'll never change_

_She ain't perfect, but she's worth it. Every breath I breathe, for the life of me._  
_And I know I might not deserve it. But she loves me, and it's simply amazing (you are) Simply amazing (you are) 2x_  
_And she loves me, and it's simply amazing amaze-amazing_

_The girl's a work of art, and I can't help but stare. With a smile like the sunset, and the ocean as her hair._  
_Oooooh what she do ain't fair oooh. She know me better than I know myself hmmmn_

_See I'm a man that don't believe in much. But I'll be damned if I don't believe in us._

_She ain't perfect, but she's worth it. Every breath I breathe, for the life I need  
And I know I might not deserve it. But she loves me, and its simply amazing (you are)  
Simply amazing (you are) 2x  
And she loves me  
There is nothing in this world, That can keep me away from you  
And there's nobody who could ever compare to you. Oooohhh"_

* * *

He takes her face into his hands and starts kissing her gently while licking her lips. He slowly starts to kiss her more intensity. He starts sliding his hands down her arms moving his lips into her neck. He starts caressing her back and lower back slowly moving his hands across her ass, as he firmly squeezes it while lifting her up against his bare chest.

He slowly starts caressing her back again making his way to her stomach, as he slides his hands under the white shirt. He slowly brushes her breasts with his hand as he waits for her consent.

She wraps her hands around his neck while resting her head on his shoulder indicting she aching for his touch.

He slowly starts caressing her breast, as he cup her left breast while his index finger rubs and gently squeeze her nipple. Juvia starts nibbling on his ears and runs her hands down his spine.

Gray then moves his hands away from her breast and explores her whole body . He slowly moves his hands between her legs, rubbing his hands over her black lace panty. He makes his way back up to caress her back while kissing her.

Gray makes his way under her shirt again. Feeling and gently pinching her nipples. Juvia moans in pleasure. She starts unbuttoning the white shirt so that he can have more room to fondle with her breast.

He wraps his arms around her, hugging her ass, as he slightly lifts her up. He starts kissing her breast and sucking on her nipples. Moving his one hand in between her legs as he slowly rubs it and squeezes for a moment. He moves his hand up to her stomach but she stops him midway.

Juvia moves his hand into her panty. "Gray-sama, quit teasing me, touch me more", she whispers in his ear.

Gray gently starts massaging her clitoral area and insert his middle finger into her. Juvia squeezes his arms as she humming and moaning into his ear sending tingly little vibrations down to his manhood.

Gray slowly explores her inside with his middle finger, "Juvia does it hurt?", he whispers in her ear. Juvia moans louder , while he runs his finger gently in and out of her. She passionately kisses him, indicating she wants to feel him deeper.

Gray inserts his index finger along with his middle finger into her. He moves them in and almost out using his palm to stimulate her clitoris. He slowly slides his fingers deeper into her, then slowly out as he rubs her clitoris using her wetness to keep it moist.

Juvia slowly starts moving against his hand as Gray nibbles on her neck."Juvia do you want more?", he whispers into her ear as he stops his moving fingers inside her.

"Gray-sama. More", her lustful voice squeaks out. He can hear the desire that she craves for everytime she moans. He starts going faster and deeper into her. Juvia, pulls him closer while deeply kissing him.

He can feel her warm liquid running down his hand leaking onto the floor. She can feel the numbness creeping up from her knees.

He picks her up, wrapping her legs around his waist while kissing her as they head towards the couch.

Juvia slides down between his legs. "Mmmm", she lets out while licking her lips, concentrating on his throbbing , semi-leaking manhood in her hand.

She slowly starts teasing the tip, while rubbing his balls. She licks the tip of his manhood then start nibbling down, as she slowly works her way back to the tip, while glazing him with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

Gray lets out a moan while biting on his bottom lip. She starts licking and sucking on his balls while she masturbate his manhood. She moves to the head of his manhood as she starts nibbling and making circular movements with her tongue on the tip.

She slowly takes it into her mouth. Tightly wrapping her lips around it as she takes as much of it in as she can. Her lips tighter on the head.

She starts moving up and down while loosening her lips a little as she take in the rest of his manhood. She slowly starts using her tongue while it's still inside her mouth, tickling and licking down it. Rolling her tongue around the head of his manhood then gently nibbling on it.

"Gray-sama. Does it feel good?", she asks while gazing at him. Gray replies with a moan as he grabs the back of her head, holding onto her hair while lightly pushing her down to continue. She speeds up her strokes and sucking. Gray moans louder as he pulls her head back.

She can feel his hot liquid inside her mouth trying to escape threw the side creaks of her lips.

He pulls her up to sit on his lap, indicating he can no longer wait, he wants to be deep inside her.

She slowly raises her hips and wrap her arms around his neck. He grabs onto her ass while looking up into her eyes, as they passionately start kissing.

"Gray-sama", she whispers while nibbling on his ear.

"Don't worry I will take it slow", he said while slowly pushing his finger into her.

"Let me cool you off a little", he said while pushing an Ice-cube into her. _(Using his magic-Ice Make:Ice Cube)_

Juvia quivers in his arms as the melted ice starts dripping down her thighs.

He takes her down by the hips as he slowly enters her. She can feel the tip of his aching steaming manhood inside her.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you are doing Gray?", Asked Lyon while standing in the doorway.

"What the hell", Gray lets out in surprise, while covering Juvia with a blanket.

"What are you doing in my house Lyon?", Gray asked annoyed.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!", Everyone from the guild yelled while popping up from behind Lyon.

Well they were more surprise at the display of seeing Juvia and Gray naked on the couch.

"Gray-sama…", Juvia starts crying, "we were so close this time."

Erza sends Lyon flying out of the window, when she heard Juvia's statement.

"What do you mean by this time? Come with me", she said while pulling Juvia off Gray's lap.

Gray literally starts crying, "Juvia don't leave me like this" while looking down at his throbbing hard, semi-leaking manhood.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**_Please review...Thanks _**


	6. Pleaser Teaser

**_Hello Everyone:_**

**_Chapter six: Pleaser Teaser_**

**_Please enjoy…_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

Three days after the Unforeseen Teaser, Gray enters the guild as he sees Lyon and Juvia sitting together. He immediately makes his way to them, as he arrives at the table he constructs himself in between Natsu and Lucy, now sitting right across from Lyon and Juvia.

Juvia turns around to greet him while Lyon gives of a wicked smirk. Juvia turns her attention back to Lyon to pursue their conversation.

"Hi, Gray. Where have you been keeping yourself?", asked Lucy.

"Hey , answer me", Lucy said while pulling on his shoulder.

"Huh?", verbally expressed Gray while averting his eyes away from Juvia to look at Lucy.

"Where have you been?" ask Lucy while waiting for his answer.

"Luxas trapped me with his lighting link magic for three days" , he said while laughing as he recalls everyone seeing their indecent act.

"He told me to cool my lustful urges down" he quickly stated while looking back at Juvia only to see the water-mage tuned to Lyon conversation.

'This is so vexing, After that disturbing stud all the guild members played on us, Why is Juvia acting like nothing happened. They knew it wasn't my birthday, they just wanted to know what's happening because Wendy told everyone that she saw us entering my apartment', Gray thought while hiding his head between his hands.

'Why is Juvia smiling with this Lyon freak. I can't understand why Juvia is so love stuck by Lyon. What happened these past few days when I wasn't here. Don't tell me that you stopped loving me Juvia. Hahahaha, stupid there no way that will ever happen, right?', Gray thought to himself as he peeks at Juvia through his fingers.

"What are you doing here anyway Lyon", Gray asked while angrily examining him.

"Oh, but of course to see my Juvia-can and keep her away from you", he verbally expressed while doing the Lyon move (one hand on the chest with his eyes close, sparkles around his head)

Juvia starts giggling as she well aware that Gray is pissed off.

'Lets piss him off some more for payback. You deserve this Gray-sama for not coming to the guild for three days ', Juvia thought to herself.

"Gray-sama don't disturb us, we are talking about intriguing stuff", she said while patting her hand on Lyon's shoulder as she pulls him closer to pursue their conversation.

Gray filled with anger is left speechless at Juvia remark.

" Ooohh she likes him" – Lucy giggled only making Gray more furious.

"Tch", he lets go while endeavoring to ignore Juvia and Lyon as he turns his attention to Lucy.

* * *

Juvia felt something touch her leg. She quickly peeks under the table only to find its Gray right foot brushing her leg. She looks up at Gray to acquire his attention in order to hint him to lay off.

He gradually slides his foot in between her legs as he gently taps her on the knee designating her to spread her legs wider so that he can move his foot without restriction.

She expeditiously constricts his bare foot with her knees hinting him to stop while looking straight at him to acquire his attention but to no avail as Gray continues his conversation with Lucy.

Gray gradually commences stroking his foot up and down her left bare leg implying that he will not stop bugging her.

'Just because you haven't seen me for a few days, doesn't mean you have the right to make a move on other guys, I will not allow you to forget my touch. I will not allow you to stop loving me', Gray thought to himself as he continues to brush up and down Juvia leg.

Juvia quickly looks around at the others that's sitting at the table but no-one seems to have noticed. Juvia felt his foot slide up over her knee and lean on her lap. She quickly moves closer to the table to hide Gray foot from Lyon as she hits it off her lap, staring angrily at Gray.

"Juvia are you okay?, your face is red", asked Lyon while touching her forehead.

"Juvia is fine, it's just a little hot in here", she said while removing her jacket.

'Finally Gray-sama stop touching me, That was so nerve-racking, Juvia wouldn't know how to respond if anyone saw what Gray was doing', she cerebrated to herself.

Gray foot creeping over her knee again, slowly slipping under her dress as he rests his cold foot in between her thighs. Her kitty could feel the chilly cold breezes as she lets out a lustful moan.

"Juvia you are hurting my hand", said Lyon while trying to loosen her grip.

"Juvia so sorry", she said while squeezing his hand tighter. "Juvia just so excited that we can have a normal conversation like this", she said while slamming her unoccupied hand on the table trying to get Gray attention.

"Lyon, what do you think you are doing?", ask Gray while rubbing his toes against Juvia inner tights.

"Huh, she the one squeezing my hand not the other way around", said Lyon while blushing.

"Juvia stop clenching onto him", said Gray as he slightly pressed his cold foot against her kitty. To his surprise, he found his bare foot against her warm, tender soft skin.

He covers his mouth with his hand trying to hide his blushing face.

'Damn, this is so hot, I never expected her not to wear any panties', Gray thought to himself while licking his lips.

"Mmm Gray-sama", she lets out as she pokes her head between her folded arms trying to hide her reddening cheeks.

He slowly begins moving his toes inside her as he felt her warm liquid trying to escape. Juvia starts breathing heavily just feeling his toes inside her as she recollects what transpired three days ago. Craving for his manhood to enter her, Oh how badly she wished that it was his manhood thrusting so gently inside her.

"Juvia are you okay?", Lyon asked while rubbing her back.

"Stop touching her Lyon, she fine", Gray lets out as he proceeds to caress her with his foot.

Juvia could feel herself throbbing at the impulse of wanting more. She can feel her climax building up as she softly gasped, looking up at Gray that's biting down on his bottom lip and examining her every indecent reaction.

He finally tore his foot out as he reaches down into his lap. Juvia watched as he withdrew his hand from under the table putting his thumb to his lips and licked it with the tip of his tongue. Juvia squirmed as she realized it was her fluids on his thumb. She softly gasped as he wickedly smiled at her, leaving Juvia throbbing wildly.

"Juvia just remembered that she has something to do, plus it's late ", she said while reaching for her jacket as she stumbles out of the guild.

"Will Juvia be okay?", asked Lucy in concern.

"I guess, I should go check on her", said Lyon as he makes his way towards the exits.

'I won't allow you to freaking spoil my plans' , thought Gray as he freezes Erza strawberry cake while she wasn't looking.

"Gray are you looking for a fight", Erza yelled, ready to attack him.

"Huh, it wasn't me. It was Lyon", Gray said while pointing to Lyon whose heading towards the exits.

Ezra furious at the sight of her delicious frozen strawberry cake attacks Lyon without question as Gray quickly escapes to catch up with Juvia.

* * *

Finally catching up to Juvia as he wraps his arms around her. "Guess, Who", he said while trying to catch his breath.

"Gray-sama", Juvia lets out while blushing. "Why did you run after Juvia?", she softly asked.

"Did you miss me?", he asked while turning her around to face him.

"Gray-sama, of course I did", she said why trying to hide her blushing cheeks and her tears from flowing.

Gray couldn't help himself but think she looks adorable as he wraps his arms around her, resting her head on his chest.

"Gray-sama, I can't breathe", she said while trying to loosen his grip.

"I'm sorry", said Gray while blushing.

They both stood in silence not sure what to say next. The silence was interrupted by someone calling out to Juvia. Gray recognizing the voice quickly pulls Juvia arm and starts running. They eventually quit in the alley near Lucy apartment.

"Gray-sama why are we running again, Lyon is looking for me", Juvia said while trying to catch her breath.

He pushes her against the wall as he slowly starts kissing here, caressing her body down to her waist. Juvia pulls away from the kiss as she starts looking around at the dark alley Gray pulled her into. Wondering why they were running and why is Gray acting so strange. Leaving Gray feeling rejected and concern that she lost interest in him.

"Gray-sama, what's wrong with you, you are acting strange", she said while cupping his pouting looking face into her hands.

"Why weren't you wearing any panties, did you want Lyon to touch you so badly", he said while sliding his hand between her legs, placing his flat palm down on her kitty surface and resting his fingers around her enters as he firmly squeezes it for a few minutes. Juvia lets out a soft groan as he starts pulling at her lips.

"Gray-sama, no it wasn't like that, I simply forgot to put one on because I was so excited to get to the guild", she heavily breathes out as she places her hands on top of his trying to make him stop pulling on her private part.

"Were you that excited to see Lyon", he sadly stated while pinning her against the wall as he grins up against her.

"No, it's not like that", she said while trying to escape from his clutching.

"It's just that Gray-sama hasn't been in the guild for three days and every day I would rush to the guild to see, but Gray-sama didn't show up, Juvia thought Gray-sama didn't want to see her anymore", she said while trying to stop her tears from flowing.

"Shit, I'm sorry", he said while wrapping his arms around her. "I got jealous over myself how ridiculously pointless, I'm so embarrassed I could die", Gray said while digging his blushing face into Juvia neck.

She slowly wraps her arms around his neck as she whisper into his ear, "Juvia happy that Gray-sama got so jealous over her, I guess Lyon would probably be my second choice."

Gray only taking in the words second and choice from what Juvia whispered into his ear. Quickly slides down her body as he moves her legs apart, kneeling at her feet as he lifts her dress over his head. Juvia shocked to the core, tries to escape but he wraps his arms around her thighs restricting her movement.

"Gray-sama, what are you doing", she lets out while looking around and trying to lower her dress. He lifts her left leg over his shoulder as he bites down on her inner thigh. She lets out a lustful moan. The sense of lustful urgency overwhelms her as she starts squeezing her left breast while moving her dress up to expose his head.

"I will be the only choice", he lets out while licking over the wounded bite mark.

"Gray-sama, why do you keep on biting me", her lustful voice squeaks out.

"For you to remember that you belong to me", he said while biting down again.

"Only my touch, Only love me Juvia", he said while sliding his hand across her leg as he squeezes her ass, making Juvia quiver as she grips her fingers into his right shoulder.

She slightly arches her back against the wall while biting down on her index finger. Gray accepting her invite starts exploring her kitty, slowly drawing her lips apart with his fingers as he gently starts licking and sucking her clitoris.

Juvia covers her mouth with her hand trying to stop her lustful moans. Gray moves his tongue across her kitty to her inner and outer labia with his tongue as he uses the harder tip of his nose to nuzzle her softly, sending lustful sensations down her aching body.

Gray uses his flat, relaxed tongue to slowly circle and flick inside her. He slowly licks and sucks her as deep as his tongue can move as he squeezes her ass. Juvia unable to control her moans as she closes her eyes while fondling with her breast trying to keep up with the pleasure that flowing into her.

Gray pulls her closer by the ass to gain more access. He slowly lets back as he blows chilly cold air onto her kitty sending Juvia moaning with excitement.

"Juvia are you okay up there?", He asked while peeking at her. She couldn't find her words, her only response was heavy panting as she tries to gasp for air.

Gray aroused at the sight of Juvia as he continues using his tongue and slowly inserting his finger into her. His rhythms tongue and finger speed increases inside her, she slowly starts circling her hips to keep up with the fast sensation of his cold tongue entering her warm body.

A mind-numbing sensation flows over her as her remaining leg feels like giving in, "Gray-sama, I can't", she moans while digging her hands into his hair trying desperately to stop him from driving her insane.

He quickly fastens his tongue and finger strokes and his licking movements while she could not endure the rhythmic, hot steamy, vibration as she trembles down in blissful ecstasy.

"Juvia was that too much?", he asked while placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Gray-sama", she heavily breathes out trying to snap out of her numbness.

He quickly wraps his arms around her trying to help her regain her senses. "I'm sorry, I went overboard", he said while placing a kiss on her forehead

Her steamy wet tongue enters his ears as she lustfully whispers,"More" digging her nails into his spine.

"Calm down", he said, not sure if he's referring to his own animalistic urges or hers.

"Let's go somewhere more private", he said while picking her up.

* * *

_**To be continued**_

_**Sorry I have noticed that I got a thing for walls and against doors, I promise the next chapter I won't include any walls and doors. (^0^) (^0^)**_

_**Please Review... Thanks for all the review so far... (^0^)**_


	7. Unsatisfied Teaser

_**Hello everyone**_

_**Chapter 7: Unsatisfied Teaser **_

_**Please enjoy it... (^0^)(^0^) Yes I did it no doors and walls included in this chapter, Yipeee**_

_**Please note I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

They finally reach Gray's apartment as Laxus opens the door wearing a white apron.

"Its by time you show up", stated Laxus while removing the apron.

"Sorry it took longer than I expected", said Gray as he leads Juvia in.

As she enters scanning his apartment that felt so different from before, her eyes finally meets the floor that's filled with snow, red rose petals and cute Gray-sama dolls lying around. A sweet , warm feeling filling the room with a lovely appetizing smell, while the mellifluous sound of slow music plays in the background. The scented candles lighting up the pathway towards the kitchen. Juvia not sure how to react to the beautiful scenery just stood in surprise as her tears starts flowing.

"Ok that's my cue", said Laxus as he heads towards the door. "Don't worry, I will make sure no-one disturbs you", he said while laughing as he slams the door close behind him.

"It's your first time right, I thought you might want something special so I asked Laxus to help me", said Gray blushing as he pulls Juvia closer to kiss her tears away. "Gray-sama, I'm so happy", she said while trying not to cry again.

"I'm glad, come on, let's eat", said Gray as he heads towards the kitchen.

Gray sits at the table wondering why Juvia didn't follow him. He quickly gets up as he peeks his head out of the kitchen doorway only to find Juvia siting in the snowy pathway while squeezing the Gray-sama dolls. The tighter she squeezes the more her face brightens.

"Oi, Juvia, stop hugging the dolls and come eat", he said while reaching out his hand.

"Juvia must wash her hands first", she stated as she heads towards the bathroom.

"Okay, but put the dolls down", said Gray while making his way back to the table.

* * *

A few minutes later Juvia enters the kitchen standing completely naked in the doorway. The glow of the candle lights exposing only her bare shoulders and bare legs, emitting only a small amount of light on the body parts Gray is eager to see.

She slowly moves towards Gray as she fiddles with her hair and bites down on her index finger . Gray stares in disbelief as he drops his wine glass. His jaw drops open, but he made no response, unable to avert his eyes from her perky, big breast.

He loves the fact that she took the initiative instead of waiting for him to make the first move but he never thought she be so seductive. With every step she takes he can feel his manhood ascent, he slowly breathes out trying to control his heartbeat.

As she arrives at the table she slowly moves his untouched plate away. As she puts herself on the table. Sitting on the edge of the table with her legs resting on either side of Gray chair.

He gasps in excitement as he stares down at her expose kitty he could feel his manhood trying to shake off his pants.

She pulls his head up until they lock eyes as she slowly knocks her forehead against his.

"Gray-sama, is only allowed to eat me", she said as she wraps her fingers into his hair while maintaining eye contact with him.

"How naughty of you temptress", he said as he gently bites on her chin.

She slowly backs away as she smiles at him, he pulls her closer placing a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. She cups his cheeks with her hands as she inserts the tip of her tongue into his mouth. They slowly start kissing passionately, the kiss becomes more intense as their tongues gently moves in circular motion.

Juvia hands touch his shoulders and travels down his chest. She starts sucking his bottom lip as she very gently bites down and then gradually bites a little harder as he gasps for air, pulling her closer by her ass.

She escapes from his lips to kiss him in the neck as she softly whispers "I love the way you squeeze my ass." Giving him a pleasant tingling sensation near his ear as he can feel her hot breath, making him crave for even more.

"Eat me Gray-sama", she said as she grabs the red wine bottle to take a sip, letting the red wine drip down her neck onto her perky soft breast as it travels down her stomach between her thighs.

He could feel the red wine drip onto his pants but didn't bother to avert his eyes from the appetizing meal set before him.

"Don't mind it I do", he said as he licks his fingers to insert into her. Juvia moans as his icy cold fingers enter her. She slowly lowers her body to lie down on her back.

Gray slowly starts using his tongue, gently caressing her insides with his cold chilly tongue while moving his fingers.

"Mmmm, Gray-sama", she lets out while she slowly starts moving her hips to his rhyme and her hands gently rubbing his scalp.

The more he increases his movement the louder she moans, sending him off the edge of sanity, he starts unbuttoning his pants revealing his throbbing hard manhood that's unable to endure the torment of waiting any longer.

He quickly stands up as his pants hit the floor. He slightly bends over as he places a kiss on her lips. She can feel his throbbing manhood rubbing against her belly.

"Embrace yourself, I promise I will be gently", he said as he slightly pulls Juvia ass off the edge of the table.

She slowly pushes herself up, using her elbows as support as she stares at his throbbing manhood wondering if it was always so big, her heart start beating faster as this will be her first real sex.

Is she ready for this painful pleasure to consume her. He holds her legs up with her feet on his shoulders as he slowly inserts the crown of his manhood into her. "Does it hurt?", he asked while waiting for her answer.

"Gray-sama", its fine", she said while biting down on her lip trying to endure the pain entering her.

"He slowly starts moving into her but only halfway as she softly moans in pleasure. Increasing his pace little by little in and out of her as she moans louder. His gentle movements cause her to tremble slightly as she lustfully squeaks out. "Gray-sama, I love you".

The words that squeaked from her lips drained the little self-control he had left as he shoves his manhood deeper into her. Firmly grabbing her ass as he slams harder and faster into her.

"Gray-sama", she moans while the painful pleasure devours her as she tries to escape from his clutches. His eyes blazed with an animal hunger as he grips her legs tighter, thrusting faster into her.

He can feel her sweet fluids lubricating his throbbing hard manhood as he runs faster and faster into her.

His fast dominant pace thrusting into her drove her insides crazy. As she slowly closes her eyes trying to keep up with the painful yet heated pleasure that's consuming her. She can hear the plates falling off the table. The squeaking sound of the table that feels like it's about to give in at any minute. The wine bottle rolling on the edge as the red wine drips to the floor.

'Shit this feels so good, so unreal, way better than what I fantasize about. I can feel her warmth absorbing me, I'm being swallowed by the comfortable sensation, I can feel her tighten around my manhood, Calm down Gray, slow down, damn I'm beginning to doubt my own sanity'_,_Gray thought to himself.

Gray snaps back to his senses when he feels Juvia biting hard down into his neck. Her legs now wrap around his waist.

"Gray-sama, you move too fast, I can't keep up", she said while biting on his ear.

"Sorry, I meant to take it slow", he said while kissing her on the lips . Juvia rests her flat palm hands on the table as he slightly lifts her ass up and start sucking on her nipples while moving slowly inside her.

He slowly begins moving in and out of her while making circle movement with his tongue on her breast as he moves to kiss her on her lips. The kiss was more passionate and sexy.

"Juvia, I didn't mean to hurt you", he softly whispers while looking into her eyes.

"Gray-sama, stop talking while you busy eating", she said as she pulls him closer for a deep passionate kiss.

He quickens his movements every time she moans louder. She could feel her inner core being touch, giving her deep penetration, breathless pleasure she never felt before. The more he sucks her nipples and licks into her sweaty neck the more intense the feeling inside her becomes. The way his body feels against hers, hearing him softly moans made her quiver in pure ecstasy.

She wraps her arms around him as he gasps for air. He can feel her kitty swell and start squeezing his manhood.

"Gray-sama", she lets out as she bites down on his shoulder, he quickly fastens his movement as he sends his hard throbbing manhood in and out of her while she slides back and forth against him.

Wild emotions overwhelms her with every stroke she gets so intense that her heart could stop beating but she wouldn't care. At that moment, nothing else matters, the feeling of becoming one made her completely numb as his intense passion continues to feed her.

She rubs her fingers down his back. "Aaahh", she lustful moans out in pure bliss as she shakes and shudders in his arms, slamming her head on his chest.

"Juvia, don't stop moving", said Gray as he looks down at her only to find Juvia fast asleep with a small grin on her face.

"Shit, you got to be kidding me right", he said while removing his throbbing hard manhood from her.

"I need a cold shower now", he said while looking down at his manhood that's filled with Juvia's sweet fluids.

* * *

'Don't think I will allow you to fall asleep next time, I will forgive you this time around only because it was your first time going all the way ', he thought to himself as he places Juvia on the bed.

Placing a kiss on her forehead as he whispers , " I didn't even get to tell."

* * *

**_To be continued…._**

**_Please review….(^0^) (^0^)..._**

**_Thanks for all the reviews so far... _**

**_Please note next chapter will be the final chapter- I just can't keep effecting the readers with my perverted thoughts... (^0^) _**

**_Stay Awesome Peeps..._**


	8. satisfied Teaser

_**Hello everyone**_

_**Chapter 8: Satisfied Teaser **_

_**Please enjoy...(^0^)(^0^) ... Thanks for all the reviews...**_

_**Please note I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

The chilly cold breeze on her neck as her eyes squint shut trying to ward off the ray of sunlight that's peeking through the crack in the curtains. She slowly turns around inhaling the sweet scent of lavender as she rubs her knuckles into her semi-conscious eyes to drive away the sleep.

Her face brightens up at the sight of seeing the well-built, muscle guy lying next to her. The sheet revealing his chest. She so badly wants to squeeze- hug him but she restrained herself because she didn't want to wake him up. She slightly trances her hands overs his chest. She loves the way his torso is shaped, the way he makes her feel so small when his arms are around her. Spotting the sheet rising on its own, she slowly slides down as she covers her head.

A wet warm tongue moving up the length of my manhood pressing down as it executes. Slowly starts licking on the head and moving back down to the other side, repeating this motion several times as it slowly sucks just the head in.

Going up and down my manhood while the lips tighten even more, increasing the amount of suction. Hands tighten its grips until it holds a firm grip around my manhood, moving up and down at the exact same pace as the lips sucks me in deeper.

Faster strokes with lots of suction making me lose control which every stroke, I can hear myself moaning softly. I can feel myself near climax as the grip tighten even more and increasing suction as well.

Fuck this feels mind-blowing, amazing as he slowly open his eyes looking down to find something moving between his legs. He slowly lifts up the white sheet as his face brightens up, seeing the blue hair girl that's trying very hard not to wake him up.

"Juvia, are you enjoying yourself ?", he asked while smirking as he takes Juvia pillow placing it on top of his to get a better view of her.

"Gray-sama", she lets out in surprise as his cum escapes from her lips onto his stomach.

Her heated red cheeks glowing as she fiddles with her fingers, looking down to his now semi-sleeping manhood before lifting her eyes to meet his, "Gray-sama you suppose to be sleeping. Just sleep, don't mind me",she softly lets out as she goes down to suck him dry, moving up to lick the cum off his stomach.

"Ok fine, you know this is what you call rape, right", he said while smirking as he closes his eyes.

Juvia slowly moves on top of him as she starts kissing him in the neck moving down his stomach.

He can feel her bare breast on his skin as she lightly starts scratching her fingers into his skin, making tiny circles with her tongue around his nipples. He can hear himself hum and moan with every touch he receives. He starts drowning into the sensation feeling, enjoying the way her breath feels on his skin, he got hard almost instantly because she seems so hungry for him.

He shoots out of the sensation feeling when he felt his manhood being gripped tightly, 'Wow this it painful', he though as he opens his eyes.

"Juvia want are you doing?", he asked why staring at the semi-crying water-mage.

"Gray-sama something is wrong, it doesn't want to go in", she cries out as she grips his manhood tighter.

Gray starts bursting out in laughter while Juvia looks at him in confusion.

"Gray-sama, don't laugh at me, help me already", she cries out while staring at the now cry-laughing Gray.

"You pushing it up the wrong hole, move a little back", he said while playfully smirking at her as he shuts his eyes close.

"Oh, Please, help me Gray-sama", she whispers into his ear. Gray tries very hard to ignore her request as he starts snoring.

"Gray-sama , I know you are only pretending to sleep", she said as she hits him in the chest.

Only hearing louder snores escape from his mouth, she could feel herself-restrain thinning out.

She slowly leans her upper body forward as she whispers, "Gray-sama", in his ear while nibbling on it. Slowly moving her ass up and down in a circular motion on his stomach.

He could feel the spot where she moves, making his stomach wetter and wetter, as she moans his name into his ear. He finally realizes that she's achieved her goal as he firmly squeeze her ass while slightly sending his throbbing manhood head into her.

She whines in pleasure as he enters her. "Gray-sama, Please fuck me", she breathed across his lips.

He slips his hand in her hair as he draws her into a deep hard kiss while he slowly starts moving inside her.

He quickly escapes from her lips," you dare fall asleep on me again, I will make you suffer", he said as he smacks her on the ass.

She whines in pleasure as she pushes herself up, running her hands down his muscular chest. She slowly starts sucking his manhood deeper into her. Moving up and down in circular motions as Gray firmly grips her ass while biting down on his lip trying to control his moans.

She can feel his manhood vibrating deep inside her as she tries to keep up with the rhythm that she created, while thrusting back and forth. She slowly looks up, the sight of him made her more excited, his face filled with lust as he watched her perky breast bouncing in rhythm and experiencing the pleasure that's consuming her.

She finds it difficult to support herself as she knocks on his leg. He quickly bent up his knees against her spine for support as she speeds up her thrust back and forth against him. She could hear him moan louder as he starts stimulating her clitoris, she moans as the climax rips through her whole body in blissful pleasure.

He felt her quiver as he quickly pulls her closer by the arms, grabbing her by the ass as he thrust deeper and faster into her. He can feel her inside tighten around his manhood, the tremendous pressure at the head of his manhood, he can feel the intense explosion build up, the tighter she sucks him in.

"Gray-sama, can't", she lustfully moans out, as his uncontrollable urge thrusts faster and deeper into her. Sending her over the edge of ecstasy.

He finally whispers into her ear, "Juvia, cum for me." She closes her eyes, simply letting the sensations overflow her body. She can feel herself screaming in pleasure, but couldn't hear any sounds coming from her lips.

He inhaled and exhaled, the pleasure that had been building inside his body finally escaping. The electricity unfolding through the head, an orgasm like none he'd ever experienced.

The sound of the alarm clock broke the silence in the room. Juvia lying on top of Gray completely out of breath. Quivering in the chaos of pleasure one that left her wanting more and more.

Gray oblivious to everything around him, All the thoughts he had in his head just emptied out from his manhood into her. The scorching hot feeling absorbing him, overwhelming, lustful itch devours him.

* * *

**_Will his be the end?_**

**_Yes I believe it is. Please note the story was called I am your teaser, since the teasing is over there no point to continue the story…. Or maybe I will continue it if I came up with any new ideas (^0^)  
_**

**_Thanks for all the reviews (^0^) -It really helped me improve my writing skills…(^0^)(^0^)_**


	9. Doubtful Teaser

_**Hello everyone**_

_**Chapter 9..Doubtful Teaser  
**_

_**Please enjoy...(^0^)(^0^) ... Thanks for all the reviews...**_

_**Please note I don't own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

Gray oblivious to everything around him, all the thoughts he had in his head just emptied out from his manhood into her. The scorching hot feeling absorbing him, overwhelming, lustful itch devours him as he passes out with Juvia still breathing heavily on top of him.

"Gray-sama that was amazing", she shyly lets out waiting for his reply.

To her surprise, he didn't mutter a word. She slowly lifts her head off his chest only to find him sound asleep with a satisfying smirk on his face.

"Gray-sama I love you", she whispered as she puts a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

Juvia enters the guild with a blissful smile, unable to contain her happiness she never imagined that she would make love to Gray after longing for it so much. Her teasing operations finally showed successful results.

"What does this make us lovers now", she asked herself with a suspicious look on her face.

'What does Gray-sama think, Does Gray-sama even like me?, Was it just a one night stand?', she thought as the awful truth of not knowing what she meant to Gray begins to dawn down on her.

"Hey, where have you been", Lucy asked with a very odd look on her face.

"kyaaa", Juvia lets out while blushing.

"You have been sneaking around almost like you are hiding something", Erza let out as she takes a bite from her strawberry cake.

"Juvia, hmm", she said with a pitiful expression on her face as she fiddles with her fingers not sure if she should ask for advice from Lucy and Erza.

'Should I tell them what happen with Gray or should I say it happen to a friend of mine', she thought to herself as she starts scratching her head trying to figure out what to do about her complicated love life.

"Juvia needs advice", she finally lets out as she nervously taps her fingers on the table.

"What's wrong Juvia", Lucy asks as she moves closer and start rubbing Juvia back.

"Breathless soft whispers in my ear, as his chilly cold fingertips trace all over my skin. Does he truly love me?,Does he even care about me?, Will this hurt me in any way?,Must I submit into this lustful sin?, These are questions that keep pondering in my head, yet I'm unable to escape for his sensational touch", Juvia said as she quickly takes a sip of her drink, leaving Erza and Lucy dumbfound.

"He caresses me with his starving eyes to see if I'm in pain, examining my every indecent reaction. Loud painful moans depart my lips as his steals away my innocence. I truly wished from the bottom of my heart that he would say I love you yet only moans of pure ecstasy escapes from his mouth", Juvia said as she looks down at the empty glass.

"Teardrops lift my eyes just as the painful soundless pleasure, I desperately wanted him to devour every inch of my body as I dug my fingertips into his spine. Our bodies moving so rhythmically, I completely lost control, giving him access to everything I once owned", Juvia said with an agonizing expression on her face. Erza moves her cake aside in order to pay full attention to what Juvia is saying.

"I confess that his my intoxicated sin, with his every thrust inside me, I would respond with lustful moans as my fingers dig into his flesh, losing complete control over the guilt I feel. Im his temptress, Im his tease, for his my delightful pleasurable sin, with every heartbeat screaming I love you so, yet the empties of not knowing how he feels drives me insane", Juvia signed as she compares Gray's feelings for her to the empty glass she gripping tightly.

"I'm confused, who's the guy you talking about", asked Lucy with a curious sensation overwhelming her.

"More important did you truly give your innocence up", asked Erza while blushing.

"Juvia needs advice on how to behave around him from today onwards, I must know what last night and this morning meant to him.", Juvia shyly lets out

"Stupid women, where have you been", Gajeel lets out as he pulls Juvia.

"Gajeel-kun, what are you doing, can't you see Juvia is busy", Juvia said while trying to escape from his clutches

"huh, Juvia busy telling us something important", Erza said as she makes her way toward Gajeel in order to steal Juvia back.

"We are going on a mission", Gajeel shouted as he moves towards the exist pulling Juvia behind him.

* * *

Gray wakes up to the sunlight that hovering over his face. He slowly opens his eyes as he turns, searching for the body that once lay beside him. 'Was I only dreaming', he thought to himself as he runs his finger over the cold sheet.

"No way it was a dream, I can still smell her scent", he said as he hugs the pillow Juvia was lying on. His face starts flashing up as he remembers everything that happen, he finally made love to her.

He never knew he would curve for anyone so badly, it's not just her body, he wants her heart as well. He must tell her how he feels about her before his urgency cowards out.

"Yes, today I will tell her how I feel", He firmly declares as he heads for the shower.

A few minutes later Gray enters the guild searching for Juvia, he badly wants to confess, before things between them becomes awkward. He had to tell her right away how he felt about her before this feeling fades away.

"Hey, who are you look for", Laxus asked as he places his arm around Gray shoulder.

"Laxus, hmm", Gray said, his hand rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Come on, the least you can do is tell me, after all the effort I did with setting up a romantic evening for you and Juvia", Laxus lets out as he pushes Gray towards the table, placing him down on the chair.

"So how did things go, did you enjoy it", Laxus asked while smirking.

"Don't ask such indecent questions", Gray yells out blushing while Laxus express a very bewilder look.

"Keep it down, will you, do you want everyone in the guild to know that I cooked for you", Laxus said as he gulps down his drink.

"We were both drenched in sweat, the way she shakes uncontrollably in my arms, made me want to do her so much harder and faster. It was so sensual, the way I got hard instantly because she looked so hungry for me", Gray lets out as he bites down on his bottom lip.

"Oi", Laxus lets out as he waves his hand in front of Gray.

"The way she whispered my name, I literally felt my veins cracking as I pump deeper into her. Every time my cold hands touched her, she becomes more beautiful and more hungered by lust. The stabbing pain in my chest, increasing as I thrust away her innocence yet I couldn't bring myself to stop indulging into her sensational warmth. I greed for every inch of her divine body", said Gray while smirking, with a roguish gleam in his eyes.

"Oi", Laxus nervously lets out.

"I know. I told her, I will take it slow but I was so excited and beyond self control. Being inside her drove me insane, even the way she dug her fingers into my back, desperately trying to cope with the painful pleasure that devouring her, oh, heavenly, I truly wished from the bottom of my heart that morning would never come, yet my sinful lust dawn down on me when I found her fast asleep in my arms. Damn, she left me rock hard", Gray said while giggling as he remembers the cold shower he had to take in order to cool down.

"Oi", Laxus lets out as he knocks on Gray's arm for attention.

"My name, she cried in pure painful pressure, yet I can't find myself slowing down only increasing my speed, I wonder if her body is okay", Gray let out with a concern expression on his face.

"Oi, Gray", Laxus calls out.

"Oh, snap, the part where she poured the red wine over her naked body was breathtaking, I love the fact that she took the initiative, I will admit I was kind of nervous on how things will turn out. Oh, did I tell you, the way she said Gray-sama is only allowed to eat me, was so freaking seductive, Gray said, blushing while shaking his head trying to rid the image of Juvia naked body from his thoughts.

"Oi",Laxus lets out

"Her ass is so", before Gray could finish is sentence Laxus covered his mouth.

"I wanted to know how the food tasted, not how you ate her", Laxus said with a slight blush on his face.

"Huh", Gray lets out in confusion

"Erg, forget it, I need a cold shower", Laxus said as he walks away.

"Huh", Gray lets out as he watches Laxus disappear from sight not sure why Laxus needs a cold shower.

'I must find Juvia, I have to tell her...', Gray thoughts were interrupted by Natsu, who hits him on the head stated they heading out for a mission.

"Hey, are you coming", asked Lucy as she pokes Gray in the shoulder.

"No, can do, I have something more important to do ", said Gray while scanning the noisy room.

"She left with Gajeel a few minutes ago", said Lucy while smirking.

"I'm not looking for her, lets just get this mission over with", Gray said trying to hide his blushing face.

"Yeah, right", Lucy said giggling.

'Erg, why didn't you just stay beside me until I woke up, It would have made things so much easier, Please don't let my feelings fade', Gray thought as he heads out for the mission.

* * *

**_To be continue_**

**_Will Gray finally confess his love for Juvia?_**

**_Stay Tune and please review... I love reviews it keeps me motivated :) :)_**


End file.
